What's Wrong With Me?
by feathers15
Summary: 'Ivy notes a swelling growing in the pit of her stomach as the figure turns to face her, hand outstretched and voice slightly husky. "Ivy." "Robin."' One shot fluffy stuff, IvyxRobin Enjoy :


**Hey guys, this is my first Batman fan fiction and i thought I'd go out of my comfort zone for it. It's fluffy stuff, IvyxRobin (I always thought they were a good match... if you look past the fact Ivy's a man killer and all), and i don't usually write in this style. So hope you like it. **

**Big thanks to my friend Invisible-Ayla who really helped me with it, and if you haven't read her stories, I suggest you do! **

**Before you start reading some things you may need to know- **  
** Joker hates Ivy, as in can't stand hate. **  
** Ivy isn't as provocative in this fan fiction.**  
** And Bruce Wayne has Richard (Dick) Grayson door keys... **

**Anywhoo, Without further a due- enjoy!**

* * *

The hard crashes of rain against pavement causing a precaution of splashes and drops was the first noise that hit Ivy's ears. Face streaming wet with rain, little droplets venturing their way across her porcelain skin to the tip of her nose before making yet another splash contributing to the noise. Breathing heavily she opens her leadened eye lids to see her world at an angle as she lay sprawled across a sharp, cold alleyway floor in Gotham City.

Coughing slightly she pushes herself up on wobbly arms as her world spins, the pain emanating from her side causing her to wince. Closing her eyes tight she shakily leaves the ground and tucks her legs underneath herself before letting the finger tips of her right hand dart to her lip. Returning to a line of vision Ivy is met with crimson blood which quickly washes away in the rain till there is no trace of it even existing.

Spine chilling laughing is the next thing, followed by footsteps towards her. His shadow casting over her. Forcing her head up she stars him in the eyes; which glisten with some kind of craze. His scared face caked in paint which is running slightly, causing his already unnerving appearance to appear even more frighting.

Her eyes, on the other hand, he noted while laughing statistically, are afraid and much like that of the looks children would give him before screaming for a protection that couldn't save them from him. _Why was my Harley so fond of this abomination?_

"Oh Ivy, why _so_ serious? It's only a little blood."

"Harley will never forgive you for this Joker!"

She spits, voice and soul full of venom as he carries on stepping closer towards her. Slowly she crawls backwards, jumping slightly as her body comes into contact with a wall behind her, cutting off any kind of exit as he continues stalking towards her.

"Harley will never know it was me."

He continues to laugh, harder as the woman's face looses its anger and almost drops. "Pathetic, how you are still trying to appear strong in all of this." Joker thinks out loud, taking a long stride. "When, in actual fact, you are nothing more than a wilting _weed_."

Suddenly the Joker is met with a tremendous force which, taking him off guard, sends him flying into the side of a row of refuge bins which line the alley way. Hitting into them with a force which causes his balance to momentarily laps.

Staring at him for a moment Ivy's gaze now falls on the new figure before her. His dark, black-steel cap blowing in the evening wind and jet black stands if hair streak across his face, soaked with rain. Posture impeccable and face hard. Ivy notes a swelling growing in the pit of her stomach as the figure turns to face her, hand outstretched and voice slightly husky.

"Ivy."

"Robin."

She mouths slightly stunned. His eyes shining as he stars at her. A funny, warmness spreading through his cold, soaked through limbs as he stares from her ivy leaf green suit which leaves her soft collar bone exposed, up to her striking features and wavy auburn hair which hang just past her chest. Wet, a few strands clutching to the side of her face.

For a moment both Ivy and Robin just stare at each other, before she raises her hand to meet his. Before their hands meet, as their finger tips are centimeters from touching, the Joker propels himself into Robin .

Joker had recovered from his momentary laps and, now filled with outrage that his plans to kill Ivy have been sabotaged, finds a new bedded anger. Robin hits the floor with a moan of pain along with a thud, Joker landing on top of him, elbow against his neck.

"Why did you have to come along and ruin my fun, birdy boy?"

As quickly as Robin had been brought down he is up again. Quickly he flips Joker off of him, taking a swing at his face and catching his jaw causing Joker to stumble backwards slightly. Looking up from the ground Joker leaps forward suddenly at Robin, a crazed anger growing within him. Flailing his clenched fists Robin deflects them landing another square punch to the mans jaw, before the Joker makes another run and lands some clumsy hits.

A strange emotion courses through Ivy as she observes the men grappling each other. Quickly, raising to her feet she runs towards the men, before rolling the rest of the way and knocking Joker off his balance causing him to stumble back. Breathing heavily she stares daggers into the Jokers fallen figure, her mouth slightly open, soft wisps of warm air rolling off her lips.

"It's over Joker."

Robin's voice cuts through the heavy breathes and rain drops. His cheek is red from where the Joker had successful hit him with one of his wild punches. Stepping to Ivy's side he stops and stares down at Joker, catatonic, his eyes deadly. Until finally, he snaps his head to the side and stares to Ivy._ If only you knew_... He thinks to him self, following the rain drops tracing her jawline, the appearance of her teeth every few minutes as she bites her lips before releasing them.

Ivy's gaze on the other hand, still on Joker, and his on her. Slowly, she observes a grin grows across Jokers face, a dark and malicious grin. Lifting his hand from the ground he slips it into his purple blazer pocket before revealing two playing cards; both jokers, red and black. But they were no ordinary cards, and the Joker prided himself on this little invention; razor-sharp playing cards. _One for each of you, _his internal voice rings out in his head _one for the star crossed love bird and one for the leaf loving man killer. _

Squinting her eyes, Ivy observes the two cards quickly. Where as, to entranced by her beauty, Robin hasn't not noticed the Jokers movements. Suddenly Ivy's eyes opened wide as she watched the Joker shift, lifting one of the cards above his head in a quick shift of his arm.

Alarm bells begin ringing in her head and time seems to slow to the point where the rain falls slower around her as Jokers gaze averts to the man next to her, the man who isn't paying attention on the malicious killer on the floor, but the one standing by his side.

_He has caused me years in a crazy house but he saved my life. He gave me butterflies. No, he deserves to die for putting me away! But does he?... Should i save his life like he saved mine? _

Laughing Joker suddenly shifts his arm, sending the first razor card flying towards Robin, who only now snaps his head towards Joker after watching Ivy turn her head towards, eyes wide and fearful.

A quick escalating fear grows within Robin at the blade screaming towards him. A force hits him, knocks him back almost loosing his balance. But along with it comes no pain, Ivy has pushed him back out of the cards path. Slightly dazed Robin looks down, only reacting a moment later when she lets out a shriek.

"Ivy!"

A coursing pain suddenly erupts from Ivy's cheek. Ripping of skin and a sound much like tearing paper, before a harsh stinging replaces the pain. Eye's watering, she shakes her head, hearing Robin's voice shouting her name. Why did she jump for him and save his life?

"What's wrong with me?" Her whisper inaudible to anyone other than her ears.

A thud fills the alley, followed by a groan and laughing. Shaking slightly she looks up, half her vision covered by a sheen of wet hair across her eyes to see Robin laying on her floor, the last card lodged in his his body just below his collar bone. The red joker slowly being covered in water and blood. An odd aching erupts in her chest as Joker, now on his feet, strides over to Robin and shoves his foot down over where his heart is. Stumbling forward she is suddenly stopped by his voice and the appearance of a small toy solider, complete with a musket.

"Explosive toys, ingenious, is it not?"

"This fight isn't his, it's mine."

"Oh, on the contrary, it's as much his as yours... now, smile plant. I am a _Joker_ after all."

Bile is filling the back of her throat, gulping she keeps it down. Biting her lip she stares at the crazed man and her savior. Both her enemies, but one less so than the other. "You vile creature." She thinks allowed, tightening her fists and narrowing her eyes. This only provokes the Joker to laugh coldly and push on Robin chest more.

"Ironic, isn't it?' He begins, staring her straight in the eyes as if he can see through her. 'It's not your kisses that killed birdy boy, yet, your still the reason for his death."

At the sound of the word Robin feels a swelling in his chest. Looking to Ivy, although his world at an angle, he can see her eyes. The ivy which contrasts with her deep auburn hair, the blank expression on her face but lips slightly up he is met with a much grimmer sight, Joker. His fingers tighten their grip around the toy as his laughing continues to echo through the darkness.

Laughing, all Joker can seem to do is laugh. Slowly he come to end of his crazed, hysterical fit and simply stares to Ivy. "Ahh, now, for the really fun part." He declares, pushing down on the soldier's nose, causing it's limbs to begin moving in a clock work motion.

Suddenly, snapping to what ever scenes she seemed to have left; no matter how mad and foreign they seemed to feel to her, she acts on them. Running at the crazed man, his face streaming in the rain, she pulls back her fist and slings it forward in a swift motion as she approaches. Her knuckles connection with the mans face ending his laughing.

Stumbling backwards Joker falls to the ground, toppling over as he does. He feels a tingling pain through his jaw then a sharp pain as his back finally makes contact with the floor, winding him. Moaning loudly he lets his head fall to the side by him, to see his little wooden solider still moving, ready to explode in shards.

Quickly Ivy recovers herself and turns to Robin, who is on his feet. An odd numbing in her legs, although, she tries to convince herself that it is more from the wet and cold than anything. She feels a smile creep onto her lips as she stares at his blue eyes, then to the the display of teeth as he returns the gesture.

Her attention is snapped away by the clatter of bins and, looking around, both Ivy and Robin see the Jokers shadow, creeping away and melting into the bricks. The Joker himself, prides himself on what is to occur this night in the alley he has just crept from.

"Wai-"

Robin starts, making a move in the fading villain's direction, but is abruptly cut off by a large crack which destroys the peace of the rain drops and quiet night.

An immense shudder followed by a shock wave, which knocks the remaining two bodies in the alley off of their feet, explodes from the tiny tinker toy which finished it's march with an explosion. A loud boom cracking through the air. Flashes of white- blue light filling the darkness for a moment which disrupts the position of the bins and blocks from the building the alley way is connected to. The following shock wave sends the debris flying until finally their is silence for a moment.

The hard crashes of rain is the first noise that hit Ivy's ears once the ringing and white noise from the sheer loudness of the explosion had subsided. Followed by the soft crackling of a near by fire as it's flames dance in the wind. Face streaming wet with rain, breathing heavily to get air into her winded body.

Coughing she tries to push herself up on wobbly arms. But her world spins out of control as a harsh, numbing pain emanates from all over her beaten body. Falling back to the freezing alley way floor she shuts her eyes tightly and slowly lets her world come to a stop before reopening them.

"What happened?" She asks allowed, dazed from the explosion that occurred however long ago it did, she isn't quite sure now long ago it was. "There was Joker, and an explosion and... Robin. Robin!"

Forcing herself up she cries in pain as she calls his name again, throat dry even though the rain is falling in heavy lashes around her. She see's his figure a few feet from her, laying down facing away and motionless. Clawing her way towards him she finally reaches his side. Turning him on his back she begins to shake him frantically, crazily calling his name.

"Robin? Robin come on... you can't die, you still haven't successfully kept me in Arkham..."

She hadn't realized she was crying till he doesn't reply. Falling to the floor next to him, limbs to weak to hold up her weight, she mumbles to him quietly. Slowly fading in and out of semi consciousness. That's when the next sound hit's her ears. Police sirens.

Slowly he flutters his eyes open, rain drops falling on his face and he coughs lightly, his ears ringing slightly and head throbbing in pain. Groaning he shifts his arms slightly, hitting a body next to him as he does. _What's... _Slowly, letting his head drop to the side he see's her. Auburn hair spread across her face, eyes darkened around the rims and her cut bleeding slightly.

"Ivy..."

He chokes out, turning on his side and placing his hand on her cheek. Now he can hear the sirens, more prominent as they tear through the crackling fire and rain. As well as Ivy crazy mumbling into the pavement.

Slowly, pushing her soaking hair from her face, Robin lifts himself up with great effort, before lowering his head to hover slightly above hers. Hesitating for only a moment he places his lips softly on her cheek, only millimeters from hers. He stays there like that for a moment or two before lifting his head again, an odd feeling creeping into his stomach and warming his cheeks.

Barely conscious or not Ivy had seen his kiss threw slightly open eyes, blurred through water sodden lashes. Felt it on her frozen cheeks. His action, although extremely foolish, sent a serge through her limbs and setting in her stomach. His heart felt kiss which risked his life.

In an almost inaudible whisper, which Robin only just catches though the ringing, she utters the words she never believed she would to anyone. Anyone since Dr. Jason Woodrue had injected poisons and toxins into her as an experiment. Since he left her to die in a hospital bed for months. _I was sweet once, but now I'm poison, if anyone is willing to suffer through my poisonous nature to see that little spark of sweet then..._

"I... i love you..."

Smiling slightly Robin allows his arms to rests and he drops to Ivy's side, hitting the floor. A lulling pain trying to pull him away from the waking world. Stroking the back of Ivy's hand, which is limp and by her side, whispers back to her semi concision figure.

"I l- i lov- ove..."

But his voice is drowned out by by the sirens which are now screeching through the night. Allowing his eyes to drop he slips into the abyss of unconsciousness as Ivy quickly falls his descent to sleep.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, a pain in his back is the first feeling Robin feels. A bright glow of light momentarily blinds him before his swollen eyes adjust to the light, a figure sitting with his back to him.

"Ivy."

He suddenly calls, sitting up suddenly causing a sharp pain shooting through his back. The figure turns to stare at him; tall, muscular, brown hair. Bruce Wayne- Batman. Feeling a sinking feeling in his chest he watches as Bruce turns and walks towards him, sitting in the chair Robin had not realized prior by the side of the bed he lay in. After a moment his voice breaks through the silence.

"Richard-"

"What happened?"

"I dragged you from the rubble before the police arrived. Ivy was taken back to Arkham, they never knew you were there."

"What about The Joker? He did this not Ivy!"

"The Joker wasn't their when they arrived... Get your rest Dick, you need it. If i had bruised ribs, i would."

Walking over to him, Bruce taps his shoulder gently before leaving the room, leaving Richard- Robin, to his thinking. Looking around the room he notices it's his, the initial shock and blindness allowing him to over look this fact.

"Ivy, they took her back to Arkam, she... i didn't save her in the end." He thinks allowed, breathing out heavily and shutting his eyes. A tear rolls down his cheeks. The strange pang and feeling in his stomach, that feeling much like a hoard of butterflies taking flight all at once, now gone. Replaced with a heavy, breaking feeling in his chest.

Little does he know, at the same moment in a cell in Arkham, Ivy pulls her legs close to her chest and hugs them tightly while facing away from the bars to the wall. Hot tears rolling down her skin as she exhales a ragged breath, the same crushing feeling in her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" She quizzes herself quietly, biting her lip and using the back of her hand to wipe away the water on her cheeks. Taken a back to the night before; the rain, the fire, the kiss... "What's wrong with me..."

* * *

**And there's the fluff, hope you liked it! And don't forget to review :3**


End file.
